


Kageyama can't dance

by izzbelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is in love, Dancing and Singing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno Family, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, One Shot, School Dances, Volleyball Dorks in Love, hinata isnt as innocent as expected, im in love, kaGAYyama, kageyama is a nerd, suga is a dad, volleyball is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzbelle/pseuds/izzbelle
Summary: “There’s a dance next weekend!” Hinata's eyes sparkled as he looked at his warm-up partner between soft tosses. His eyes were always so bright.“I forgot that was happening.” Kageyama didn’t actually like dancing.“I really like dancing, Kageyama,” Rephrase, Kageyama did not know how to dance...Karasuno is having a dance for the students this weekend and the volleyball team decides to crash. Tanaka provides illicit substances, Suga becomes a mother hen, and Kageyama learns how to dance.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	Kageyama can't dance

This was Kageyama’s first dance in high school. Well, it’s Kageyama’s first dance ever. Once in middle school there was this ballroom invitational for a few schools but it overlapped with a game in Tokyo and Kageyama didn’t have anyone to go with anyway, so without a second thought he dropped the idea. 

He wouldn’t have even known about this one if Hinata hadn’t told him. Apparently most of the team was going, and it didn’t take a crystal ball to know it was going to be as embarrassing as it sounded. He didn’t even want to think about what Tanaka would do in a room with a considerable population of girls in it. Unsurprisingly, Hinata seemed especially excited about it and wouldn’t stop talking about it at practice. 

“There’s a dance next weekend!” His eyes sparkled as he looked at his warm-up partner between soft tosses. His eyes were always so bright.

“I forgot that was happening.” Kageyama didn’t actually like dancing. 

“I really like dancing, Kageyama,” Rephrase, Kageyama did not know how to dance. 

“So?” He hoped his teammate wouldn’t press him further for attendance. 

Hinata blushed a little and held the ball they were passing firmly in his hands. He widened his stance a little, as if he was squaring up with the taller boy.

“I don’t have a date, you know,” 

Kageyama squinted at the other boy, and noticed he looked a little tense. A small giggle floated across the gymnasium as the managers Yachi and Shimizu talked at the sidelines. 

“Why don’t you ask Yachi? You’re friends, right?” 

Something heavy twisted in Kageyama’s chest when he thought of the two dancing. The ball left his hands a little too forcefully and slipped out of Hinata’s waiting hands, rolling towards the door. 

“I’ll go get it.” He said hurriedly, trying to shake off the weird feeling that lingered in his chest. Not waiting for Hinata’s answer he jogged after the ball, not talking to his partner for the rest of practice. He tried not to think too hard about why Hinata dancing with other people bothered him so much. 

So now he was at school at 9pm on a Saturday, dragged into the ordeal under the pretence of team bonding. His suit jacket felt too tightly stretched across his shoulders and his tie felt like it was choking him. Kageyama was currently situated in the corner of the gymnasium (turned dance floor), watching their libero make moves on a second year girl who had at least half a foot on him. She looked like she was into it at least. 

Tanaka had actually ended up taking Noya because Shimizu turned him down, but if you looked closely enough neither the skinhead nor the manager was to be seen so Kageyama guessed that they were getting along just fine. The flask that the second year gave Kageyama on the car ride over was heavy and cool in his pocket, and he vaguely wondered what was in it. 

He caught a glimpse of Daichi, Suga and Asahi in the middle of the dance floor, eyes bulging when Asahi lowered himself so far down to the floor his slacks nearly ripped. Figures that Tanaka’s concoction already made the rounds. Hinata was not in sight, but they would have laughed about it together when the Karasuno ace toppled over, landing on Suga. 

Fuck it. Might as well make this enjoyable. 

Kageyama took the flask in his hands and unscrewed the cap. With a quick check for any lingering teachers, he threw the liquid back, wincing as the cheap spirit hit him. 

30 minutes later, he wasn’t blacked, but he certainly wasn’t sober. A small thrum was working its way through his veins at every dip of the music and he felt a little hot under his skin. He noticed that his hips had started to sway to the beat on their own accord. He was relaxing. So, when Daichi grabbed both of his hands with a kind smile and dragged him into a circle of his teammates dancing, he wasn’t even mad. 

He was enjoying himself, watching the people he played with unwind, their hands held up and their heads thrown back to sing along to the throwback hits blaring. Somewhere along they way he lost his jacket, his button up sleeves got rolled to his elbows, and his tie hung precariously loose from his neck. Even Tsukki had lost the glasses and was being jostled in between Yamaguchi and Noya in something dangerously close to a three-man mosh pit. 

But one person was missing. Where was Hinata? 

You want him next to you. His brain helpfully provided. 

“Oy, Suga, where’s Hinata?” The alcohol muffled Kageyama’s common sense, but he could still very clearly see the knowing look on Suga’s face. He looked sympathetic. 

“Yachi left early, so I think he walked her to the bus stop!” Kageyama’s face fell, and Suga quickly scrambled for more words, “He said he’ll be back soon! Very soon!” 

Kageyama nodded and ran his hands through slightly damp hair, sweaty from the press of moving bodies. Truthfully, the dance was just as lame as he expected, and his teammates and a couple of the soccer guys were the only ones dancing. But volleyball had always had a herd mentality and so when one of them got down, they all got down. They made it good. They made everything good. A memory of Hinata racing towards a toss nobody had ever been able to get before, flashed in his mind. Hinata also made things good. 

Kageyama needed to splash some cold water on his face. 

Pushing the bathroom door open, he looked in the mirror. His hair stuck up at odd angles and there was a flush running from his open collar to his sharp cheeks. His eyes were glazed over and the usual furrow between his brows had smoothed over. He looked a little wrecked, he mused with a low chuckle. But a relaxed wreck goddamit. Hinata would be proud of him. 

By the time he made it back into the gymnasium, the volleyball team had formed a tight ring around someone. The person in the middle was doing something obscenely ridiculous if he could tell by the chants of the others. A flash of orange hair made itself clear over the tops of his teammates heads and something in Kageyama’s stomach did a flip. He made his way over faster. 

Hinata’s eyes lit up when he saw him, like Kageyama carried a gift for him. When the boy started in his direction, Kageyama’s legs tried to carry him backwards in retreat, but alcohol had slowed his responses and Hinata was glued to the front of his chest before he could stop him. He looked up through his long lashes, and alcohol-flushed cheeks framed that smile of his. 

Is he batting his eyes at me? He looks cute. 

“Kageyama, I didn’t know you were here,” His sneaky little arms had threaded around Kageyama’s neck. The taller boy tried not to think so hard about how well their bodies fit when they were pressed flush together. 

“I don’t dance, so I was trying to stay out of it. Suga dragged me out here,” Kageyama couldn’t stop cataloguing Hinata’s face. Round cheeks, amber eyes, delicate nose, full lips stretched over a voracious-

Hinata laughed softly before resting his cheek on top of Kageyama’s chest. 

“You’re dancing with me right now Kageyama,” The dark haired boy started, noticing their bodies moving in time with the beat. Hinata was leading the two with the swing of his hips, which pinned Kageyama to the tempo. 

“Yeah, we are I guess,” Complacency had never felt so fucking good. 

The song came and went, and something more popular washed over the gymnasium speakers. Practically everyone in the gymnasium cheered or squealed and flooded to the dance floor. Bodies obscured Kageyama’s view of everything but Hinata. 

To match the pace of the new song Hinata angled his hips just a fraction of an inch higher, and Kageyama’s mouth went dry. His hands automatically grabbed at the other boy’s waist, erasing any space that had separated them before, tangling their legs together. 

Hinata started breathing more heavily into his chest, “Are you sure you’ve never danced before Kageyama?” He sounded winded. 

“Never,” Kageyama’s voice was just as hoarse. 

The friction between the two made Kageyama dizzy and he couldn’t help the small sound he whined in boy’s ear. The alcohol was making him too bold because before he could stop himself he was hauling Hinata onto his tiptoes and pulling him closer and closer. Their foreheads met, and he could feel Hinata’s breath on his mouth but he wanted more, and how was he supposed to ask his friend to-

Hinata lips landed softly just to the right of Kageyama’s mouth, and froze there, as if he was waiting for Kageyama to shove him away. 

Something broke deep in Kageyama’s self control and he grabbed Hinata’s face with both of his hands, slotting their lips together. The people around them faded into the background and the liquor in Kageyama’s blood boiled over. The pressure of Hinata’s persistent lips, slightly chapped but eager, became a part of the rhythm of the music. 

When Hinata’s lips opened in a gasp, Kageyama surged into that space. When Hinata breathed out, Kageyama breathed in. And when Hinata ‘s lips travelled down his jaw line to his neck, he laughed, breathlessly drunk and so much happier than he ever remembers being.

“I’ve wanted to do that since middle school,” Hinata whispered into his neck. Kageyama shivers.

“You should’ve just asked dumbass.”

The next day at practice was filled with long looks and a synchrony from the duo that hadn’t been present for a long, long while.

Tanaka and Noya slid over to the two like the slime balls there were when the team was done showering.

“Oy, Kageyama, you and Hinata were very in synch today at practice!”

Noya’s beastly head butted right in, “I didn’t know you two were such talented dancers too,” He snickered.

“Stop being perverts you two,” Suga interrupted, smiling something wicked.

“I heard manager Shimizu had a good time last night,” Suga said slowly with a pointed look at Tanaka. Steam practically came out of the skinhead’s ears, his face turning a dark shade of red. 

“Mind your business, Suga!” 

The grey haired third year winked at Hinata and Kageyama, before walking off. Tanaka trailed after the older boy, demanding to know what he saw. 

The two breathed a sigh of relief, and after dinner, Kageyama ended up walking Hinata home, insistent that the mountains were not safe (despite Hinata making the journey everyday since highschool started). 

“Tanaka’s juice made me feel really funny Kageyama,” Hinata said with amazement in his voice. Kageyama’s head almost blew off. 

“Is that supposed to be a joke!? It was alcohol you dumbass,” Hinata’s eyes went wide, before laughing loudly.

“I guess that was my first time being drunk,” 

Kageyama’s hands twitched nervously in his pockets, holding his breath for Hinata to say he lost control or didn’t actually like- 

“You know, I wanted you to ask me to the dance,” Hinata spoke. 

“What?” 

“I brought it up to you at practice because I wanted you to ask me, I thought that was obvious,” 

“How would I know that!”

“Because I’ve been dropping hints for a week, shitty Tobio!”

“Oy, you’re the shitty one for-“

Needless to say, they argued for the rest of the journey, before Kageyama shoved Hinata against a tree, making the pair wander back to Hinata’s house in the pitch black. Kageyama ended up sleeping over. 

“Hey Hinata?” Kageyama poked the sleepy boy next to him, the sleeping mat on the floor abandoned. 

“Yes?”

“Thanks for the dance,”

Hinata answered with the familiar brush of his lips.


End file.
